Jangan Kena Hujan
by baejin
Summary: Ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam masa diam-diaman, tapi hujan mengguyur sekolah mereka./ Meanie, MinWon, WonGyu.


Jangan Kena Hujan

by; svtwortelmeanie; fluff, yaoi, highschool!au, drabble

* * *

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang tidak bicara dengan satu sama lain. Dua hari yang lalu, Mingyu membuat masalah dan Wonwoo masih belum memaafkannya hingga detik ini, walaupun sepi rasanya tanpa chat dari Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo bertahan. Ia lebih suka jika Mingyu mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf, karena sebenarnya ini memang salah Mingyu.

Mereka masih tidak berbicara hingga detik ini, detik dimana rinai hujan turun mengaliri atap-atap sekolah yang didesain dengan kemiringan khas, menarik atensi Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di lobi sekolahnya. Hujan, biasanya sih Wonwoo bawa payung. Tapi hari ini ia kira akan panas terus. Ia lupa bahwa musim gugur sudah datang dan hujan sore harinya termasuk sering di daerah ini, mengalahkan mentari yang malas-malasan bertengger di angkasa.

"Tunggu sampai reda saja." gumamnya, lalu mengambil dari tasnya sebuah novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan siang ini. Novel pendek Le Petit Prince dan Wonwoo suka dengan kepolosan pangeran kecil dalam novel itu. Pangeran itu bilang bahwa orang dewasa membosankan, dan Wonwoo setuju. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk tenggelam dalam bacaannya, terlebih lagi ia memang dasarnya punya hobi membaca.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang ramai terdengar dari dalam sekolah dan membuat fokus Wonwoo jadi sedikit pecah.

"Karena timku menang, maka timmu harus traktir!"

"Hahaha, untung kita punya Kim Mingyu!"

"Memang curang, harusnya Mingyu tidak ikut bertanding dan jadi wasit saja."

"Eeeh, apa-apaan pendapatmu itu?"

Wonwoo ingin kabur begitu dengar Kim Mingyu disebut-sebut, yang tandanya di sana juga ada Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus kemana, jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain pura-pura fokus pada bacaannya.

"Eh, ada Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis pada Dokyeom yang kelihatan pertama kali. Sapanya balik, "Halo."

"Tunggu hujan reda, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kami, tim basket mau makan dulu. Timku kalah, sih. Jadi harus traktir."

Wonwoo bersyukur tawa yang diproduksinya tidak terdengar begitu dipaksakan. Anak-anak lain dari tim itu mulai terlihat semua dan Mingyu ada di belakang, bersisian dengan Soonyoung dan mereka seperti membicarakan pertandingan tadi, juga pertandingan resmi yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Tapi tidak butuh lama bagi Mingyu untuk menyadari bahwa Wonwoo duduk di lobi, sendirian.

Ia agak bingung mau bagaimana, tapi kemudian bergumam pada Soonyoung untuk menunggunya di depan pintu lobi saja. Ia ingin bicara sepatah dua patah dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung menyanggupi, bersiul pelan yang dibalas pelototan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, yang setia memegang bukunya.

"Hei,"

Wonwoo mendongak. "Halo."

"Kau tunggu hujan reda?" tanya Mingyu sembari duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Lelaki yang lebih kurus mengangguk, berpikir seharusnya Mingyu tak perlu bertanya. Itu pertanyaan yang retorik, 'kan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Mingyu jengah, lalu bersuara. "Won, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, ya? Aku minta maaf telah berlaku begitu. Aku saat itu memang lelah, tapi aku sadar, pada titik terlelah apapun, seharusnya tidak membentakmu."

Wonwoo diam, memandangi barisan kalimat di bukunya yang seperti berputar-putar.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf ya? Aku juga minta maaf kali ini tidak bisa menemanimu. Pelatih minta kami semua ikut makan agar bisa sekalian membahas soal tanding resmi."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia masih sedikit kesal pada Mingyu, tapi untuk urusan basket-basketnya itu, ya, Wonwoo memang merasa tidak apa-apa. "Ya, Mingyu, tidak apa-apa."

"Ini sudah masuk musim gugur, jadi lupakan kebiasaanmu meninggalkan jaket di rumah, ya. Setidaknya sweater, kau harus bawa."

Mingyu menaruh tasnya di pangkuan dan membuka restleting, menarik kain abu-abu yang tebal dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Pakai itu dulu, pokoknya jangan sampai kena hujan. Tunggu sampai reda dulu, paling tidak gerimis. Baru kau pulang. Lewatlah jembatan penyeberangan yang ada atapnya. Kapuconnya dipasang, ya."

Wonwoo menaruh bukunya perlahan, memegang jaket Mingyu di pangkuannya. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku kepanasan, 'kan habis latihan." jawab Mingyu, tersenyum sembari menampakkan gigi-giginya. "Itu kembalikan saja besok, tidak perlu dicuci juga."

Wonwoo tidak tahu mau bilang apa, jadi ia diam saja sembari menunduk, memainkan kain jaket Mingyu yang sudah terasa hangat padahal belum juga dipakainya.

"Sudah, ya, Won. Nanti hati-hati."

Mingyu membelai surai Wonwoo sekilas, meninggalkan rasa nyaman di sana. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang keluar dari pintu lobi, berlari, mungkin ke parkiran menyusul Soonyoung yang pasti sudah di mobilnya. Wonwoo memandang jaket itu lagi; dipeluknya. Aroma parfum yang selalu dipakai Mingyu sebelum berangkat sekolah tercetak jelas di bagian-bagian jaket itu.

Saat marahan pun, Mingyu tahu bagaimana membuat hati Wonwoo merasa hangat.

END

* * *

Halo semuanyaaaa! Ah, aku senang bisa bikin meanie lagi, ini idenya juga nyantol tiba-tiba pas lihat videovideo moment meanie di youtube. Rasanya gemes banget pengen gigit meanie aaaaa

Btw, lagunya kanto yang feat sama jihoon yang judulnya YOSM itu bagus sekali ya, aku suka suara jihooni di situ. Oke, sudahlah, begitu saja, hihi. Maafkan kalau ada kurangnya ya, soalnya ini ketik di hp. Terima kasih, feedbacknya ditunggu! *bungkuk*


End file.
